


В режиме аврала

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>НедоПВП на заявку: "Гарридрака, романс, Драко - аврор, если выйдет - R, нет – значит, как пойдет."</p>
            </blockquote>





	В режиме аврала

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shellar Arranktur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shellar+Arranktur).



> Бета - Эмилия Мармеладова.

Уже неделю Драко приходил домой за полночь, злой, как сотня разъяренных мантикор, швырял черную аврорскую мантию на диван и, не глядя на Гарри, размашистым шагом проходил в ванную. Щелкала задвижка обычного маггловского замка, и до Гарри доносился шум включенной воды. Он представил, как Драко яростно брызгает в лицо ледяной водой и, мотнув головой, с силой трет красные от недосыпа глаза.   
  
Вот уже неделю весь Аврорат бился над каким-то делом под грифом «секретно», но каждая новая зацепка, заставлявшая Драко довольно потирать руки и мерить гостиную их дома пружинистыми, полными нетерпения шагами, неизбежно заводила следствие в тупик. С каждым днем Драко все больше мрачнел, а свечи в его кабинете горели до самого утра. Малфой уходил из дома ни свет, ни заря, односложно отвечал на записки и, вообще, едва ли сказал Гарри больше пары слов за последние сутки.  
  
С сексом же дела обстояли еще плачевнее. После пары безуспешных попыток привлечь внимание любовника, которые тут же пресекались досадливым передергиванием острых плеч, будто Гарри был каким-то надоедливым насекомым, и одного торопливого минета, стоически вытерпленного Драко с отсутствующим выражением лица, Гарри чувствовал некоторую растерянность. Конечно, за четыре года их отношения не раз давали трещину, но после нескольких дней изматывающего молчания и косых взглядов Драко первый находил Гарри и без малейшего стеснения совершенно по-блядски предлагал себя. Словно за какую-то пару дней успевал изголодаться по толстому крепкому члену у себя в заднице и сильным пальцам, бесцеремонно впивавшимся в бедра, оставлявшим на белой коже бордовые линии кровоподтеков.   
  
Гарри отложил книгу в сторону, кинул взгляд на часы – было уже без четверти два – встал с кресла и, разминая затекшие мышцы спины, направился к двери ванной комнаты. Подойдя, он услышал, как скрипнула ручка крана, и вода забарабанила уже по мраморному поддону – видимо, Драко решил все же принять душ.   
  
Гарри поднял было руку, чтобы постучаться, и тут же со вздохом опустил ее. Можно было, конечно, ринуться в омут с головой, взломать алохоморой замок и предпринять еще одну героическую попытку пробиться сквозь малфоевское упрямство и плохое настроение. Гарри представлял, как возьмет с тумбы прочный аврорский ремень и, скрутив им жилистые руки, поставит Драко на колени. Намотает на руку длинные светлые пряди и ткнет мокрого обнаженного слизеринца носом прямо в запотевшую стену ванной. Упадет рядом, раздвинет коленом поджарые бедра, навалится сверху и втянет носом едва уловимый запах дымолетного порошка, оставшийся на пепельных волосах. С силой проведет рукой по подрагивающей спине, чтобы тут же скользнуть уверенными пальцами во влажную ложбинку меж двух белых ягодиц. Драко весь изогнется, подставляясь, и у Гарри окончательно сорвет башню...  
  
Вот только на податливость и уступки рассчитывать не приходилось. Даже сейчас, спустя годы совместной жизни, Драко оставался для него неизведанной территорией. Вроде бы и подпускал к себе, но не ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Бесстыже раздвигал перед ним ноги, но, только они вылезали из кровати - сразу выпускал свои иголки.   
  
Аврорская выучка привила Драко некую сдержанность и дисциплину, но поджатые губы и холод во взгляде порой задевали куда сильнее откровенных насмешек. Драко инстинктивно чувствовал, куда нужно бить, чтобы от его слов дышать становилось совершенно невозможно, а перед глазами все шло красными пятнами. Как держаться, чтобы Гарри почувствовал себя, словно на допросе. Знал, как уходить от вопросов так, чтобы обычно спокойному и миролюбиво настроенному Гарри кровь бросалась в голову, а руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки.  
  
А Гарри не проходил ни аврорских учений, ни стажировок в магических корпусах элитных тюрьм – он просто вычеркнул из памяти эту войну в тот самый день, когда работы по восстановлению Хогвартса были торжественно завершены. Он не почтил своим появлением ни одно торжество по случаю победы, а вместо похорон Ремуса завалился в третьесортный маггловский клуб, где и получил свой самый первый в жизни минет. В газетах писали что-то о поствоенном синдроме, но Гарри даром что газет не читал. Заблокировав камин от всех, кроме Рона и Гермионы, он просто исчез с публичной арены магического сообщества, и, если бы не Драко, его добровольное затворничество, возможно, продолжалось бы и по сей день.  
  
Драко же…. Драко умел его злить. Умел забраться под самую кожу и пить поттеровскую кровушку жадными глотками. Он заводил Гарри с пол-оборота, а потом просто опрокидывал его на спину и, насадившись на колом стоявший член, брал и вытрахивал из его системы и злость, и досаду, и чувство одиночества. Острый кадык ходуном ходил под поцелуями-укусами, и Гарри хотел, хотел эту скрытную, упрямую сволочь до одури, до мелких судорог в пальцах ног…  
  
Гарри прижался лбом к холодной стене и сжал рукой ноющий член сквозь мягкую ткань штанов. Было что-то стыдное и, в то же время, возбуждающее в том, чтобы дрочить, находясь буквально в нескольких метрах от усталого, злого и совершенно ничего не подозревающего Драко Малфоя. Гарри мог представить себе, как горячие струи стекают по белой коже, огибая косточки ключиц и ямку пупка, как поджимаются упругие ягодицы Драко, когда тот привстает на цыпочках, подставляя лицо под обжигающие капли, и, откидывая мокрые пряди назад, жадно хватает воду губами.   
  
Звук отодвигающейся щеколды вырвал Гарри из мира фантазий. Подняв глаза на показавшегося в проеме двери Малфоя, он в последний раз провел ладонью вдоль напряженного члена и со стоном кончил. Светлые брови демонстративно поползли вверх, и Драко бросил насмешливый взгляд на пижамные штаны Гарри, где весьма красноречиво расплывалось влажное пятно. Проследив за его взглядом, Гарри невольно залился краской и сделал было шаг назад, но Драко быстрым движением перехватил его за руку и, наклонившись к самому его лицу, произнес своим тягучим манерным голосом:  
  
\- Мистер Поттер, боюсь, я вынужден задержать Вас для небольшого досмотра…  
  
Гарри не был против. Будучи законопослушным гражданином, он до утра отдавал дань уважения всему Аврорату в лице одного из самых фанатичных его работников.

 

_~fin~_


End file.
